


Oneshots HxH

by sphg_19



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Time Skips, tsezguerraxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphg_19/pseuds/sphg_19
Summary: Character one shots+ C/C C/Rscenarios and smut- fluff, angst
Comments: 2





	1. rq-

Authors note<33  
character one shots- character/character+ character/reader  
ill do as many of the HunterXhunter pairings I can think of.


	2. Tsezguerra- Strange Cards C/FR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut- You and your husband Tsezguerra are on the hunt for cards.  
> -Fem reader

In order to fill the slots in your book, players have to attain cards. Greed island had any card for any instance. There were cards that helped you fly, enhance your athletic ability, and those that could just save your life.  
So far, You and Tsezguerra had been on the hunt for the specified slot cards, not daring to take much time out of your strict schedule to explore the other cards that were... for free time. Finding cards had not been hard, things were just now starting to get tricky because of all the other contestants. you both had to make sure you slept lightly and were quick on your feet. it seemed as though some characters had entered the game just to quench their bloodlust. Tsezguerra wanted to show you, by any means that he was your protector, shielding you from all the dangerous players. While you could clearly take care of yourself, it was endearing to watch his efforts, stepping in front of you every time you heard the bushes rustling. you didn't fear for your safety by any means, because you knew he was there to step in for you.  
Your journey took you to Aiai, there was a few cards there to fill the specified slots. hiking to Aiai was peaceful, spending time with eachother, swinging your joint hands in the air slowly as you discussed your plans for after the game was passed. Hoping it would last forever.  
but once you had reached Aiai, there were so many more things to hope for, going and seeing all the stores. Although it was just a game, you understood where it was taking place and the whole thing about real life consequences. Tsezguerra made it a point to remind you every time you would do something remotely reckless. Looking around at all the stores and attractions you thought it wouldn't be harm at all to take a look around.  
"lets go to this store.. look at it" you said dragging him every which way. going in and out of stores, with him trailing along behind you. The city was decorated so nicely and it would be such a shame to not soak up every inch of it. More than the city it was the cool shops that you were drawn too, and there was one that caught your eye especially.  
"Tsezguerra, I want to go look around by myself for a bit, would you mind finding a hotel for us, im sure there's one in Aiai".  
"no ill stay with you"  
*internally groaning* "no, no its fine", you said giving him one of your flashiest smiles, you knew he wouldn't give in that easily. "ill be fast, just meet me back here in an hour".  
he eyed you cautiously, clearly not keen on leaving you alone, it was as if he was sure another character would try and rob you in the short time he wasn't around you. disappointing because it was as if he underestimated you. having full faith in yourself and abilities, you grabbed his hand and ushered him to leave, giving him a reassuring peck on the cheek. he did eventually leave, so you dashed for the specific shop you had been so set on going to.  
The store was called Lotus, a perfect name to cover what was really inside of it.  
the stores shelves were covered in all types of toys anyone could possibly imagine. Aiai was the city of love, so it only makes sense they would have a whole store dedicated to pleasure items. Looking around you saw a beautiful vibrator, shaped in a heart. you picked it up along with the cutest handcuffs, and a matching set of lingerie. It had lace on it and fur, super eye-catching. it would be such a shame not being able to bring them back to the real world.  
at the counter you saw an encased card behind the cashier.  
"what is that card mister?"  
"that card would be, Doyen's Virility Pills card. Although it says Virility, it can be used on anyone, any gender, it helps enhance the sensations and feelings of the user"  
you could feel your face going red just thinking about using it. the cashier held it out to you and you gladly excepted it.  
"that's 700 Jenny". your mouth dropped open, looking at the 3 items you went to buy.  
'fuck im using all the money'  
but you paid and left back to find your husband, who you were ecstatic to use the items with, and as you expected he was waiting in the same spot you parted ways.  
"did you even leave to get a room?" you asked shaking your head  
"yes I did, lets go quickly, its getting dark".  
you made your way back to the hotel, and Tsezguerra was trying to look inside the bag, but you knew better and hid it under your arm.  
the hotel was so beautiful, there was a large foyer, with soft pink carpet and a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling with murals and painted walls. it looked straight out of a roman painting, lost for centuries. it was so much to take in, and it was clear Tsezguerra was taking in the scenery as well... looking at you.  
you got up to your room and took the bag with you to the beautiful bathroom. the bathroom had a huge bath, and you knew that would come in handy. cleaning up and checking yourself out in the mirror, you thought back to the last time you had sex with your husband. it was before you had entered the game, and after that things just became too stressful and it was hard for both of you to catch a break. but you brushed the thought aside, trying to settle your nerves, because you still got giddy and nervous every time you decided to spend intimate time with your husband- he had a really mean demeanor to him but it wasn't for a while into your relationship that he started being rougher with you.  
pulling the things out of the bag, you freshen up. you used the gain command to materialize the pills from earlier, and putting on the lingerie, it fit you well and you knew Tsezguerra would go crazy over it.  
"babe what are you doing in there?" he asked, upon hearing you using the command. a smile crept over your face as you walked over to the door.  
upon opening it, Tsezguerra's face went bright red as he looked you up and down. he gulped visibly as you shook the pill bottle around.  
"go wait on the bed for me baby". you said seductivly as you went back to the bathroom to get the vibrator, leaving the cuffs in there.  
back in the room, he was on the bed in his boxers and t-shirt. wearing the same expression on his face, but you knew that under those furrowed eyebrows, there was a nervous boy who could not wait to get into your pants.  
he eyed you hungrily as you walked over to him and placed yourself in his lap, straddling him. you set the pills on the nightstand.  
"those are for later mister", you said as he tried reaching over to grab them. he turned his attention back to you in the breathtaking lingerie. his eyes lingering over your breasts that were sitting in the piece so well.  
"we haven't been together in so long baby, I thought we both needed a break".  
"mhm.." was all he managed to say, because he was to busy trying to control himself. you wrapped your hands around his broad shoulders as your pressed yourself into him. he wrapped his big hands around your back, and started rubbing up and down breathing heavily into your ear. bringing your head back again to meet his eyes, you pulled him in for a deep kiss, one that you hadn't had in a while. he reciprocated this as your toungs danced in eachtothers familiar mouths, your hands started roaming up and down his chest, as his stayed planted around you, rocking slightly in his lap. you started to grind your hips against him, keeping your lips on his. 

he was getting hard, and his erection rubbing against you made it so hard to hold back your moans, so one slipped out into his mouth. he pulled away from you, lifting you gently from off his lap, to the soft pillows, spreading your body out and admiring it for the art it was. you needed him, and the lack of contact was making you squirmy. he picked up the vibrator off of the bed,

"what's this?" he asks flipping the vibrator around, he clicks the button, and understands, once the heart shaped device started pulsing in his hand. a smirk spreads from his lips as he turns back to you, setting the device down once again. 

"we can enjoy a little foreplay without this, first" he says placing himself between your legs, lifting them onto his thighs and pulling you closer to him. he runs his hands up your stomach, to cup your breasts. the sheer fabric that the piece was made out of, allowed for privacy and coverage, but was much to thin to hide your hard nipples. he rubbed his fingers across your nipple, as your breath came in short spurts. after teasing your upper body for a while, his hands trail down to your aching core. it seemed as though it had been beating this whole time. he pushes against your clit, rubbing it so painfully slowly. it was overstimulation, just from the buildup. you grabbed his arm and gave him the desperate look. 

"please Tsezu, I can't wait any longer". 

"im sorry baby, but you'll have to. its been so long, I want you to keep going for a while". 

the thing with Tsezu, was that he would let you cum, but would keep going ruthlessly, so that it would happen again and again. he lifted your legs off him, to position himself lying infront of your throbbing folds. pulling your panties down, stroking the fur on them. you lifted your legs onto his back, giving him much more passage. 

"ill never get bored of this sight", he said looking at your wetness running down to your butt. he started licking up and down you, slowly. you could already feel yourself building up.

'had it been that long?' 

he circled his tongue around your clit a few times, before returning his tongue, and sticking it deep inside you. looking down you could see his head buried deep inside, and you were reminded of how good he was at this. as he was going, the moans were too hard to hold back, they turned sloppy and were loud. he had a strong grip around your thigh, rubbing up and down. you latched onto his hair as you pulled it in that comforting way that happened many times before. he groaned into you, and you felt it bouncing off every wall in your body. his other hand found a way to your clit, as he started massaging it, pushing it around, and quickly releasing the knot that had been forming. 

without warning you felt yourself about to release. the contents spilling into his mouth. he gladly sucked them up. sucking over the hole, gave your stomach a swirly feeling. he moves his head out, and looks to you, your head was thrown back and the Vally of your breasts being displayed through the lingerie was too much. you grabbed the pill bottle from the table and popped one into your mouth.

"they enhance feelings during intercorse" you manage to say. sucking on the pill, letting a feeling of calming ecstasy wash over you, Tsezguerra reaches for the vibrator. while you were coming down from your high, he presses it over your clit, turning it onto the highest level. you scream at the overstimulation, reaching your hand down to pull his away. 

"st-stop".you cry. 

"no baby, you did this to yourself", he says pushing your hands away. he continues to press it on for a few seconds, then removing it, watching your chest rise and you shriek every time its reapplied. he lowers the intensity of it, but this time he leaves it planted on your clit, as he reaches his fingers inside. 

"aah- its so good tsezu", you sa, as your legs are twitching and shaking uncontrollably. the feeling of the vibrations, and his fingers, so deep in your stomach, you were so content, nearing your second release. 

surely you come for the second time, the juices spilling over his fingers. you exhale loudly as you try to regain your breath. 

Tsezguerra comes out from your legs and pulls himself up to you. he takes of the upper piece of the lingerie, the other had been long gone, and starts sucking on your boob, kneading the other one in his hand. 

"are we done?' you ask, fatigue from the first two round setting quickly.

"no where near" 

and with that you fuck the night away 

(I might write a part two for this one) 

do more characters later 


End file.
